kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssman
|classification = Perfect Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 26,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Abyss Guardian, Graveyard Tackle, Abyss Decapitation (奈落斬首刑)|anime = |manga = Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 76}}A member of the Perfect Origin. About Abyssman is one of the Perfect Origin, a group of powerful Perfect Chojin who were hand-picked by the Chojin Enma and trained extensively with the rest of his peers. He later became the night watchman of the Chojin Graveyard and protected the Forbidden Mortar. Personality Abyssman had a tendency to be abrasive and boorish, but was also insightful, especially towards opponents he personally knew, such as Goldman. He also held a great amount of respect for The Man and saw him as a saviour, and wouldn't tolerate others badmouthing him. He was also very confident in his abilities and in his Abyss Guardian technique. 'Story' Pre-History One of the ten Perfect Chojin who were spared from death by the Seven Capillaria Rays, due in part to the Chojin Enma. He would join his fellow Origins on Earth to train for millions of years. During a sparring match, Goldman would leave a large scar across his back, upsetting Abyssman. The Chojin Enma then punished him for this mistake with an extremely brutal punch to his mouth, leaving him disfigured. He later began hiding this disfigurement with a mask. Learning from the mistakes, Abyssman trained himself hard and created the Abyss Guardian technique to protect his back from opportunistic attackers. He would later be in charge of watching over the Chojin Graveyard and commanding the demons to keep it maintained, as well as guarding the Forbidden Mortar that created artificial power. Perfect Origin Arc Abyssman would first appear while Akuma Shogun was wreaking havoc in the Chojin Graveyard, disguised as one of the demons enforcing the land. Shogun easily saw through his facade, and he would shed it to more properly greet his old friend. When Shogun degrades The Man's principles, an incensed Abyssman challenges him to a battle and takes it to his "Ring of Punishment". Shogun and Abyssman's battle is intense, and at first it seems like the latter is triumphing over him after shattering his diamond power and impaling him on his spikes. However, Akuma Shogun soon regained the advantage with his Nine Point Seal techniques, causing another wound on his back, shattering his Abyss Guardian, and sealing the power of his limbs. Akuma Shogun would then finish him off with his Hell's Guillotine technique, defeating Abyssman, and taking his Fire Dumbbell. Techniques * Abyss Guardian: 'A technique Abyssman created that creates a bumper that protects him from any attacks made from behind. The bumper is solid enough to be touched and can knock back the opponent and block their attacks. * '''Graveyard Tackle: ' Abyssman charges at his opponent and impales them in the spike on his shoulder. * '''Abyss Decapitation (奈落斬首刑): Abyssman's finishing technique. After knocking his opponent into the air, he places his fists underneath their chin and then slams them down headfirst into the ground, which would be capable of beheading the receiver. Career Information ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Akuma Shogun (Hell's Guillotine) Trivia ''' * '''Laugh: "Moga-Moga" (モガッモガッ) References Category:Kinnikuman characters 4 Category:Characters from Turkey